Ice and Anybodys
by fir8008
Summary: Title self-explanatory, a fic about Ice and Anybodys. Ice loves Anybodys but doesn't know how to tell the gang and wonders if they'll still respect him. Slight language and sexuality. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic, I do not own West Side Story or any of its characters. If I did I would be so happy, but I don't.

Chapter 1 Ice's POV

Anybodys was always weird to the gang. She was a tomboy in the extreme, cutting her hair so close to head and never wearing a skirt. She wanted to be a Jet so bad but Riff wouldn't let her. Most of the gang was nasty with her but her temper was so short-fused she usually ended up beating the person who had beef with her. She was really a good kid, stick skinny and flat, but quick on her feet. She found out Chino wanted to shoot Tony. She found Tony and hid him in Doc's basement. Sure, Tony, Riff, and Bernardo were all dead now. I was the new leader of the Jets. I let Anybodys become a Jet amid the protests of the rest of the gang. "We owe it to her," I insisted. They had grumbled for about a week. Anybodys was ecstatic. Velma got jealous of the attention I was giving Anybodys. I told her not to worry.

But she would worry now. I was sleeping with Anybodys. I loved her. She was so different from Velma. Velma and Graziella (what kind of a name is Graziella?) were girly and a little slutty. I'm pretty sure all of the Jets had mistaken Anybodys for a boy when we first met her. The rest of the gang's girls were like Velma and Graziella. Anybodys was original. I slid her underneath me and she grunted. "You okay, Anybodys?" I asked her softly. I was pressing into her thigh.

She looked down meekly and said, "You're a big guy, Ice."

I laughed. "Don't worry, honey." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I kissed her lips and she groaned into me. "You sure you want this?"

She nodded feverishly. "What about Velma?" she asked me.

"What about her? She's stupid." I replied, continuing to kiss her. Anybodys laughed. "I'll end it with her; I only dated her because I was Riff's third in command and then his second."

"You were never happy with her?" Anybodys asked. I shook my head. "Are you happy with me?" I nodded. Anybodys kissed me again. I pull her shirt off. She doesn't wear a bra. I ask her why. "Too flat," she shrugs, "they don't stock a size small enough." She unbuttons mine and sighs at the sight of my chest. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zipper. I kicked them off and slid her pants off. She blushed lightly. I kissed her again and toyed with the waistband of her panties. She squirmed against me.

"I can stop," I offered. She shook her head. I pulled her panties off and she pulled off my boxers. I watched her eyes widen at the sight of me. "What's wrong?"

"You're huge! How the hell are you supposed to fit inside of me?" Anybodys' face was redder than her hair. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry, baby. It'll work." I kiss her more and my lips explore her body. She moans and gasps in pleasure. Sometimes she slaps me for being too bold. I press against her. She's ready. I slide into her and she screams, first in pain; then in ecstasy. She bites my shoulder to stifle her noise. She climaxes and I follow seconds later. We lay tangled together, panting in my bed.

I kiss her forehead again. "I love you so much, Anybodys."

She kisses my chin. "I love you too, Ice."

The door opens and there stands Velma. Her eyes are wide with shock. I don't know if it's from seeing Anybodys naked or seeing us together. She screams at me furiously. She talks so fast I can't understand a damn word she says. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ICE? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS FUCKING HE-SHE?" Her anger turns to Anybodys. "YOU STUPID, LITTLE SLUT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SORRY!" She storms away slamming the door so hard it nearly falls off the hinges.

Anybodys looks shaken. "What are you gonna do, Daddy-O?"

I hold her tighter. "I'm gonna tell her to fuck off, baby."

She doesn't try to laugh. She's really worried. "She's not going to hurt you, baby, if she tries to you can punch her out." I stroke her short, red hair. She trembles in my arms. I try singing to her softly, I don't make her feel calm but she does laugh. My hands rub her bare skin and she moans gently. "I'll take care of you; I'll hold you forever." I sound like a cruddy soap opera but she listens and falls asleep in my arms.

There! What do you think? I will add more chapters if I get positive reviews. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Baby John's POV

Something was definitely up with Ice. Yesterday he had left Doc's early. We were hanging around, drinking Cokes and eating candy, and I was reading my Superman comics when Velma stormed in screaming something about Ice cheating on her. The girls surrounded her and somehow got the full story and were growling with her. We guys only heard: "I'm going to kill that little slut!"

"Who is 'that little slut' Velma?" A-Rab asked. Velma ignored him and kept up her yelling.

"Ice'll tell us," Tiger told him. "I bet it's a misunderstanding, Ice wouldn't cheat on Velma."

"Why's she so mad about it?" I asked. A-Rab whispered in my ear and I understood. He usually has to explain things to me.

The next day Ice came around Doc's at our usual time. Anybodys was arguing with A-Rab and it, as usual, turned into a fist fight that Ice had to break up. "Calm down, you two." He sighed. Anybodys pulled away and A-Rab scowled. I could've sworn Anybodys and Ice were glancing at each other every once in a while. My eyes were probably playing tricks on me.

They weren't. I went to use the bathroom when I heard someone say Ice's name. I glanced over and threw up a little in my mouth. Ice was kissing Anybodys. No wonder Velma had been so peeved. The gang didn't dig Anybodys. She was an obnoxious tag-along but we put up with her for Ice's sake. He obviously liked her a lot. I went to the bathroom. When I came out A-Rab, Action, and Gee-Tar were asking Ice about Velma's accusation.

"We're not together anymore," Ice told them.

"She said you were cheating one her." Gee-Tar pressed.

Ice shrugged. "I was interested in someone else." _Anybodys._

"She was pretty steamed. So who's your new broad?" Tiger jumped in.

"Not telling," Ice replied.

"Is she a PR?" A-Rab asked. _A Puerto Rican? Anybodys was red-headed and had freckles. _

"Nope,"

"Is she a supermodel?" Action asked. _The only thing Anybodys could model is men's clothes or jeans._

"Nope,"

"I know! She's a Puerto Rican supermodel!" Diesel offered. _What is Diesel on?_

Ice read my mind. "Diesel what are you smoking?"

The gang is stumped. Who could make Velma so steamed? I knew. Graziella and Velma called Anybodys an American Tragedy because of her tomboy look and personality.

"What d'you think, Johnny?" I jump at A-Rab's voice.

I shrug uneasily. I'm never good at keeping secrets. "I actually know," I say softly. The gang is on me in half a second. They demand to know who it is. I tremble in fear of all of them. "I, I think Ice should tell you when he's ready too…"

"C'mon, Baby John, 'fess up!" A-Rab insisted.

"Offa the kid," Ice commands. He pulls me out of my seat. "Talk with me, Baby John."

I'm scared. What's gonna happen to me?

"So you think you know who I cheated on Velma for?" he asks me. I nod. "Who?"

I can barely hear my own voice. "Anybodys,"

He just nods. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw you kissing when I was goin' to the loo." I mumble, embarrassed.

"Don't tell the gang, Baby John. I don't want them to know yet."

"You gonna tell 'em eventually?" I ask surprised. Ice nods. He punches my arm lightly. "Stay cool, Baby John."

Ice's POV

I walked back inside of Doc's with Baby John's. "Alright, Jets round out." The guys and Anybodys made a circle. "The Sharks are still around but there's a new PR gang on the West side."

"Lemme guess, the Flowers!" Big Deal snorted.

"Oh gosh, Flowers coming to stomp the Jets!" Action was doubled over with laughter. "Man, I thought the Emeralds was a girly name for a gang!"

I waited for them to stop laughing. "No, they're called the Bears. They look just like the animal."

"Damn, Bears!" Gee-Tar snickered.

"Aw, shaddap, Gee-Tar." I sighed. "They're bigger than Diesel and could bash your skull in if you ain't careful."

"I'm always careful!" A lie on Gee-Tar's part.

"No you ain't, Action's probably more careful than you!" Anybodys sneers. Action and Gee-Tar both lunge at her. She slugs Gee-Tar and I push them away from Anybodys. I give her a short shove. "Cool it, you three. I'm not a babysitter."

"Then let me beat the tar outta 'em!" Anybodys demands.

I lean down so I'm looking into her eyes. "No." Anybodys grumbles and I glare ate her. She stops. Anybodys knows I love her, but I will not take her side in front of the gang. "Alright Jets, be on the lookout for Bears."

"And Sharks!" Snowboy chimes.

"Sharks, and Bears, and Flowers, oh my!" A-Rab trills in a high, girly voice. I roll my eyes. These guys will never learn.

"So whadda you gonna do when your screamin' ex comes around?" Snowboy asks me. I don't answer him. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do about Velma. Anybodys isn't the type of broad who gets mad at you for not dumping your ex like hot tamale but I dunno what makes her tick sometimes.

Velma didn't show up so I stopped worrying. Joyboy, who was watching the door gave a warning whistle.

"Cops?" Diesel leaned over him. "Or PRs?"

"PRs," Joyboy replied nervously. "Sharks, Chino and Pepe,"

Chino was the Shark who shot Tony; Pepe was Bernardo's second in command. "What do they want?" I asked joining Diesel and Joyboy at the door.

"Trouble," Action muttered.

Chino and Pepe walked into Doc's and looked around. "The Sharks have joined the Bears," Chino said after a moment. "They want a rumble."

"So now what are you called?" A-Rab taunts. "The Bear-Sharks?"

"The Shark-Bears?" Joyboy snickers.

"Naw, the Flowers!" Big Deal howls.

"You're leechin' off old gangs right, the Emeralds!" Diesel snorts.

"The Hawks!" Gee-Tar adds.

"The Crud-Heads!" Action dares.

"We're still the Sharks, you Jets." Pepe replies tightly. "Will you agree to the rumble?"

I look around the gang for any negative responses. There are none. I stick out my hand. "Where?"

"In the lot behind the movie house, it has been abandoned for quite a while." Chino replies. "Weapons."

Action jumps in. "All-out skin melee."

Pepe looks at me. I watch the gang. They nod. I shake his hand. "Skin."

"When?" Chino asks.

"After dark, midnight." I reply. They nod and we shake on it.

"See you then, Jets." The Sharks leave.

I turn to look at the gang. "All right, how are we gonna handle this? If all the Sharks and Bears show we'll be way outnumbered."

"We're tough enough! Anyway, it's just skin." Action brags. Anybodys was right about him not thinking.

I look at Anybodys. "Anybodys, I want you to go and scout out where this rumble's gonna be. Also, go and see how many Shark/Bears will be there."

"Right, Daddy-O," Anybodys runs out of Doc's like lightning. I'm not letting her fight in this rumble. I'm not risking her. Boy, she'll have my head when she finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

Please bear with me on this story, I have a slight writer's block and I'm doing my best.

Anybodys' POV

I glared at him. He glared right back. "Why the hell can't I fight in the rumble? You said it yourself, you need every man you can get!" I snapped.

Ice clenched his jaw so the contours stood out. "You did your job, scouting. Now leave the fighting to us."

No one ever lets me fight. Not Riff. Not Tony. Not even Ice. When I asked Riff to fight A-Rab had told him to let me. How else was I supposed to get a guy to touch me? I had tried strangling him but they kicked me out 'fore I had the chance. Tony had told me that I was a girl and to forget the Jets and be a girl.

"You saw it yourself, the Sharks have a lot more people than we do. And that does mean that we'll need everyone we can get. But I'm not going to let you fight." Ice told me.

"You're a buggin' hypocrite!" I shouted.

"I know I am." He walked closer to me. "But we lost Riff; we lost Tony. I don't know about the others but I don't want to lose you."

I spat on his shoe. "Anybodys, c'mon," Ice tried hugging me but I pulled away.

"No one lets me fight!" I repeated angrily.

Ice lost his cool. "Have you seen yourself?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me in front of a mirror. "You're skinnier than a rail! You're arms barely have anything on them! You're a girl! Girls don't fight in rumbles! The Sharks would have you beat in five minutes!"

I swung at him but he dodged and grabbed my arms. "If girls don't fight what do they do? Walk the streets like my stupid sister? Be complete airheads like Graziella and Velma? Work in dress shops like the PRs?"

He shook me. "You're not an airhead. You're not gonna start imitating your sister and I can barely imagine you sewing something. You help the Jets by slipping in and outta the shadows. You do that well."

I pulled out of his grasp and turned away. I had half a mind to go anyway but he'd probably kick me out. "It's just skin," I grumbled, "I ain't gonna get hurt."

"You are gonna get hurt, Anybodys. It may just be skin but people can get killed in rumbles. They can turn violent fast." Ice sighed. I turned back around and saw him sitting on my countertop. I hope it collapses underneath him. I'm not usually so bitter about being forbidden to fight but I expected Ice to take my side. He gets up to hug me. "I don't want to lose you, do you understand that?" he whispers to me.

I sigh and hug him back. "The only people I can punch are the guys." I rest my chin on his chest. "And you always stop me."

"I stop them before they can punch you back. One day no one's gonna be there to stop the guy and he'll punch you right back." Ice smiles. "Maybe then you'll learn."

I shake my head. I pull him over into my room and onto my bed. He and I lay together wrapped up in each other's arms. I fall asleep soon; his pale blue eyes watching over me.

A-Rab's POV

The rumble is tonight and everyone is pumped. Except for the freak. Ice won't let her fight. That girl can throw a mean tantrum and Ice had a bruise on his cheek to prove it. Baby John knows who his new girl is, but won't tell us. Not even me, his best buddy. At least a rumble is something to do. We usually just sit around Doc's doing nothing. Like this morning. I was playing cards with Baby John when I saw Anybodys lean down to pick something up off the ground. She doesn't wear a bra and you can see right down her shirt.

I couldn't resist: "Nice chest, Anybodys,"

She turned bright red and flew at me, knocked me over, and started strangling me. "You shut up, you dirty rat!" she screamed smashing my head against the floor. I noticed Ice didn't move to save me from her wrath. "Ice!" I croaked, "Ice!"

He didn't respond and none of the guys was going to risk Anybodys beating the crud out of them. Finally, I managed to pry her hands off my throat and kick her off me. Unrelenting, she started punching me in my gut and my face. Then Ice moved. He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her off of me. "Cool off, Anybodys," he commanded.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she snarled, resisting Ice's grip. He finally just carried her across the room and dropped her. She started hurling out every swear she could think of at Ice (and indirectly at me).

Ice grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the basement. I heard them yelling at each other. Ice won't lose his cool in front of us but I guess when he's away from us he can snap.

Ice's POV

"Are you trying to knock off the guys?" I demand. I know Anybodys can blow her fuse at any given moment, and I know A-Rab shouldn't have made that comment, but I have to watch out for the Jets.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if Action and A-Rab kicked the bucket! They give me the most trouble. Did you hear what that bastard ass said to me?" Anybodys shrieks at me. Her face is flushed with fury and embarrassment. I know secretly she worries about her undeveloped body. She worries I won't want her.

I hold her in my arms. "I know, Anybodys, I know. I tell them to lay off you but," I shrug, "they don't listen."

"Of course they don't listen," she grumbles, "their brains can't understand words."

I laugh. "Don't worry about them, they'll grow up eventually."

She sighs, but nods. "You cool now?" I ask. She nods again. "Good," I let her back upstairs again. A-Rab watches her warily. Baby John looks relieved I was able to calm her. I lean against the wall and rub my forehead. The rumble is tonight. Midnight. I'm gonna be up all night. Great.

Velma's POV

I walk carefully through the streets of PR territory. It smells like Spanish food and cheap vodka. People ignore me. I'm looking for one of the Sharks. I find one, Indio, sitting on a stoop smoking a cigarette. He looks up. "What?" he asks.

"I need you do me a favor." I tell him.

"Why the fuck should I help you?" he asks and tosses his cigarette.

I hold out a stack of bills. He counts it silently. "What do you need me to do?"

I smile. "You don't have a problem with attacking women do you?" He shrugs. "She doesn't even look like a girl." I describe Anybodys to him. "I need you to mess with her." He nods and asks when. "Tonight." I reply.

I shake his hand and it feels like leather. I leave these streets quickly. They're creepy and smelly. Soon Anybodys will be out of the picture and Ice will come back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, ideas are running outta my brain like sand! Doin' my best.

Ice's POV

The Jets walked to the lot in anticipation for the rumble. The Sharks were there waiting. I noticed that a third of them weren't there. That was good, our numbers evened out a little. The rumble began…

Anybodys' POV

I walked around restlessly. I was imagining what was happening in the lot. I hoped Ice was okay. As I paced I didn't notice a group of PRs coming toward me. When I did notice they were watching me. "What d'you want?" I demanded.

They just smile. I vaguely can identify them as Sharks. Why aren't they at the rumble? I stop pacing and glare at them. "If you have no business with me, then get lost, Spics!" I spit at them.

"Fiery," one of them chuckles. "I like it." He starts up the stoop and I put up my fists. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kinda scared. I was badly outnumbered and I was only one girl. Ice's furious ranting came back to me: _"Have you seen yourself? You're skinnier than a rail! You're arms barely have anything on them! You're a girl! The Sharks would have you beat in five minutes!"_

"You stay away from me!" I warned. They laughed and advanced on me. I wasn't going down without a fight. I punched the first Shark I saw. I kicked the next one. But there was six of them; and one of me. I remembered how the Jets had nearly raped Anita the night Riff, Tony, and Bernardo died. Were these Sharks going to do that to me? Not without a fight, they wouldn't. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. _"One day no one's gonna be there to stop the guy and he'll punch you right back."_ Why don't I listen?

They battered me before shoving me to the ground. Hoping they'd hear me, I whistled as loud as I could. "Come on, Polack! Is that the best you can do?" they taunted. "A whistle isn't going to hurt us!" They laughed manically. I shut my eyes and prayed, '_Oh please, God, let them hear me. I promise, I'll try not to slug out the guys. I'll listen to Ice when he tells me I can't do something. But please, let them hear me!'_

Ice's POV

The rumble was a huge disappointment for the boys. The Bears might've looked tough, but were really wimps at heart. The Shark/Bears fled quickly. Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air. My head snapped up, alarmed. The only people who knew that whistle were Jets. The only Jet who wasn't in the lot was Anybodys. "Anybodys!" I cried.

The Jets rallied and we ran towards the sound of the whistle. We found six Sharks and Anybodys brawling. She was badly bruised and her shirt was torn. She looked ready to collapse. I ran and smashed the guy who was hitting her. "Ice!" she rasped, her accent heavy. I couldn't talk that moment because of the other Sharks. The Jets were happy for a fight and soon we drove off the Sharks.

Anybodys fell and I grabbed her. "Anybodys?" my voice was too high. She was sweating and bleeding and a mess.

The gang circled us. Baby John knelt next to her. "Anybodys?" he asked weakly. "Ice, is she still alive?"

"Of course she is!" I replied, my voice cracking up another octave. I groped for her pulse. It was barely there. "You don't know CPR, d'you?"

Baby John shook his head. "C'mon, Anybodys, you can do this," I muttered.

"Damn PRs," Action spat. "We're gonna get them."

I barely heard him. She was dying. "You know any doctors?" I asked.

"There's the one on my block," Baby John replied. "But all the doctors are closed now!"

"Don't care," I replied picking up Anybodys. All I needed to do was keep her breathing. We'd take it from there. Baby John leading the way, we ran to the doctor's. I kicked the door a few times because I was holding her. The door opened and a pissed looking old man appeared.

"What do you want at this un-Godly hour!?" he demanded.

"She's gonna die if you don't help!" I shouted. He blinked and motioned us in. "Put her there," he pointed to a couch. I laid down Anybodys. "Ya see, it's gonna be okay, baby. It'll be alright," I wasn't sure if I could believe myself.

"Go," the doctor waved us out of the room. "Let me work,"

We went into a kitchen and sat around. I paced back and forth. I should've let her fight, I thought angrily, she wouldn't have gotten hurt there.

"Calm down, Ice, the Doc'll fix her," the guys told me. I didn't stop pacing until the doctor walked in. "The girl will be fine. She just needs some rest. She's awake now, if you want to talk to her."

We went back into the main room and Anybodys was sitting up on the couch. "Hey, buddy boys," she said in her usual manner.

"Thank God you're alive!" I said sitting on the edge of the couch. She leaned forward and slapped me hard, right across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not letting me go to the rumble," she replied coolly. I laughed. Thank God she was still alive. Where would we be without her?

We walked home slowly, Anybodys leaning on me. The guys branched off and finally it was just us. "My place or yours?" I asked.

"Mine," she replied. We got there and I carried her up the stairs. I laid her down on her bed and she fell asleep almost instantly. I wandered around her apartment. There was one other bedroom, her sister's. The kitchen was bare and as far as I could tell there wasn't any food. No wonder Anybodys is so skinny. I walked around aimlessly before going back into Anybodys' room. She was tossing and turning so I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She woke up and looked at me. "What's up, Ice?"

"You aren't sleeping well," I replied.

"I got too much energy." She grumbled.

"I think I know how to fix that," I climbed on top of her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me closer.

Anybodys' POV

We pulled our clothes off pretty quickly. Ice's kisses were rough and he used his teeth more than his lips. He moved to my chest and kissed me there. His teeth left flowering purple bruises. He had a lot more energy than I did. He should, he got pumped for a rumble and then it turned into a flop. He had a lot to get rid of. He controlled me completely. Ice is the only one who can love me this way. Soon he's inside and I'm hot, wet, and tight and he groans out my name. He is rough and demanding, he wants me to give myself to him. I scream out his name, "ICE!" We fall together and our breathing is heavy.

"Better?" he asks me smiling slyly.

I try glaring at him but it doesn't work. "I'm fine," I grumble.

He puts his head on my shoulder. "I love you,"

I hold him tightly. I don't want to let him go, ever. I'll kill the person who tries to make me leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Chapter 5.**

**Action's POV**

A-Rab, Baby John, and me walked down the street looking for Anybodys' apartment building. So far we had been thrown out of three buildings. "This is the last one here," Baby John said looking up. "This has to be it, right?"

"Hopefully," A-Rab muttered. "The last one we got thrown out of was a dump."

We went in. "Hey," I said to the woman at the front desk. She looked up. "Is there a girl who lives here that looks like a guy? Ya know, red hair, freckles, ugly…"

Baby John butted in, "What he means is, is there a girl who looks a little like a guy here? She's called Anybodys. She has a sister who has red curly hair…"

"Third floor, apartment seven," the reception lady said curtly jerking her head at the stairwell.

"Thank you," Baby John dragged me and A-Rab up the stairs. "C'mon I don't wanna get thrown out again,"

"I was jus' tellin' her the thruth! Anybodys is red-headed, freckly, and ugly!" I protested. We got to apartment seven.

"Should we knock?" Baby John asked. I looked under the potted plant in the corner and found a key. I tried it and the door clicked open. Baby John made a noise of protest but I ignored him.

"Anybody home?" A-Rab called out. No answer.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?" Baby John offered.

The sound of a door opening and closing made the three of us jump. It was Anybodys, her red hair sticking up. "What'd you do now?" she demanded without looking at us. When she didn't get an answer she looked up. "Are you _that_ wasted, Angelina?" She saw us. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"Making sure you didn't eat Ice alive," Action replied.

"Hah, hah, he's still alive. And asleep so don't tromp around like elephants, okay?" Anybodys smoothed out her hair. She walked over to the other door and peered in. It was an empty bedroom.

"Where's your sister?" A-Rab asked.

"No clue, why d'you care?" she asked moving stuff out of the way.

A-Rab shrugged. "Where's Ice?"

Anybodys jerked her head toward the other door. "Sleepin' on my floor, can't you hear? How'd you get in here?"

"There was a key unda the plant." I said.

"I hope you put it back," Anybodys said threateningly.

"We did, we did."

"Good, that key is for my sister," she glared at me and A-Rab, "not for you!"

The bedroom door opened and closed again and Ice was watching us.

"Mornin' Daddy-O," A-Rab and I bowed like gentlemen. He shook his head at our act and walked over to where we were.

"Did you break in?" he asked.

"They took my spare key," Anybodys replied.

"We wanted to make sure she didn't kill you in your sleep or somethin'." A-Rab said innocently.

"What's the point of stabbing him in his sleep?" Anybodys grumbled, "He doesn't sleep!"

If they weren't sleeping, what were they doing?

**Ice's POV**

It was true we did stay up for most of the night, doing inappropriate things… but that didn't matter now. "I was sleeping on the floor, a hardwood floor. How d'you expect me to sleep?"

She rolled her eyes and kicked open her refrigerator. "What's for eats, Anybodys?" Action peers into the fridge. She slams it shut. "Plastic," she replies. "I don't have anything." She walks over to a cabinet muttering something about her sister.

"You don't keep food here?"

"Nope, and if I did she'd eat it all." She shuts the cabinet that is also empty. I watch her, wondering why she puts up with it.

**Baby John's POV**

I wondered if they figured it out. After last night wasn't it obvious? Ice lost his cool over Anybodys. It was unlike him. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out that Ice liked Anybodys… but then again this gang is made up of idiots. The five of us walked over to Doc's. The rest of the gang was there.

"No fear guys, Anybodys did not murder Ice." Action told them. The guys laughed. Anybodys spit at the back of his head and sat down at the counter.

"Any news about the Sharks who jumped the little freak?" Mouthpiece asked.

"Not a mite," A-Rab says sitting down at a table.

"Their luck," a few guys say darkly.

I still don't think anyone figured it out.

**Velma's POV**

I glared at the PR named Indio. "What do you mean, she got away?" I hiss.

"The Jets showed up." Indio shrugs. I scream at him and leave. As I get back into Jet territory I think of new ways to lure Ice back to me. What do I have that Anybodys doesn't? That's easy: my family has more money, I'm prettier, I have better prospects, I'm not a he-she or a lesbian, I don't like getting into fist fights, I don't want to be a Jet member, and the list goes on. Why would Ice choose Anybodys over me?

**Baby John's POV**

Me, Action, A-Rab, and Snowboy were walking when we say one of the PRs. "Wanna grab him? See if we can get him to talk about who jumped Anybodys?" Snowboy asks. We nod and chase him. It's four to one so we get him.

"Hey, d'you know some of your people jumped one of us last night?" A-Rab asks him.

"The girl, yes, I was there." The PR replies calmly. His name is Indio.

"Who told you to? Or did you do it for fun?"

"We were paid by a blonde American girl. She did not give a name. Only that she wanted us to attack the redhead."

Blonde American girl. We know one person who fits the profile. Velma.

**Anybody's POV**

I was going to take Ice's advice to heart. That first night, when Velma found us, he told me if Velma pulled anything I could slug her out. Well, she pulled something. She paid those PRs to jump and rape me. Now I just have to find her and break her nose. Dumb blondes can't afford broken noses. Maybe gang boys could, but not dumb blondes.

I found Velma with her equally dumb friend Minnie who dresses like a nun. "Well if it isn't the American Tragedy," Velma sneers indicating me to Minnie.

"Well if it isn't the Dumb Blonde and the Nun." I return. "Your PR buddy ratted you out, Velma. You paid Indio and his buddies to jump me." Minnie turned to her friend in shock. "And guess what, jealous bitch? Ice said I could break your nose if I wanted. You deserve it. It isn't my fault Ice doesn't want you and never did!"

"You're the jealous bitch, Anybodys! Your sister is a cheap Park Avenue ho and your parents left you here! You can't…" Velma never got to finish because her insult to my sister set me off. I slugged her so hard I heard the bones crack. She shrieked at me and Minnie ran out of the way. "YOU FUCKING INSANE BITCH!" she screamed. I punched her again, just for fun, and then left. I felt a lot better.

I went back to Doc's. Ice was staring at my hand. "What?" I asked him.

"You punched Velma, didn't you?" he said.

"You said I could, anyway how can you tell?"

He held up my hand: there was blood on my knuckles. "I am going to have one hell of a job controlling you," he sighed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he bent down to kiss me: in front of the guys! "Anybodys was your new girl?" Action asked in disbelief. He turned to Baby John. "And you knew all along?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out…"

"Wise apple," Action huffed. "Wow, Ice, you have a weird taste in girls."

"Who'd go after Anybodys anyway?" Mouthpiece laughed.

I glared at him. I know I'm still scrawny and flat but I'll grow. Anyway, I don't think Ice minds.

**Ai, ai! The next chapter will be the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter! I didn't know I could do it.**

**jazmin: Yes, I'm going to be continuing my other story, so you can check that out. ;-)  
**

**Anybodys' POV**

I am underneath Ice's heavy arm. He is sleeping heavily. I sit up and my head spins. "Woah," I say steadying myself, "head rush." I stand up unsteadily and walk over to the bathroom. I look into the mirror. I look like hell. I wash my face and then suddenly I throw up. I clean the sink and then gargle some water. I walk back to my bed and now Ice is awake. "You okay baby?" he touches my forehead. He pales. "You're burning up!"

"I'm alright, Daddy-O, it's probably something I ate…" That's a lie. He knows it too. I don't eat. I'm not anorexic. My sister eats like a pig and then burns it off on Park Ave. sleeping with whoever will pay her. I'm sick. I go back to sleep and when I wake up I puke again. "Jesus," I groan. "What is wrong with me?" Ice goes to Doc's to meet up with the guys. I go into the bathroom and take out one of Angelina's pregnancy sticks. It turns blue. I throw up again. Jesus, I'm pregnant! It can't be true. I try two more times. Blue and blue. I touch my stomach. I groan.

**Ice's POV**

I'm worried about Anybodys. She was running a fever. I feel bad about leaving her but I have to make sure the guys don't do anything stupid. I wonder what could be wrong. She's probably just sick, I tell myself, it can't be anything serious. Can it?

**Anybody's POV**

I lie on my bed wondering how it could've happened. I hug myself. Ice is the father. I love him, yeah, but does he love me enough to stay with me? I think of myself critically: wondering how this was going to work. I never eat: how was I supposed to sustain myself and a baby on no food. I don't have boobs: how am I supposed to feed the baby once I have the baby? I have no money: what am I going to do when I have my baby, I have nothing for it! I cry a little, knowing that I'm doomed.

Ice comes home that evening and finds me curled up under a blanket. "How are you feeling, baby?" The word baby makes me remember what I have to tell him.

"Ice," I say quietly, "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Anybodys."

"Ice," my voice catches, "Ice, I'm pregnant."

He stares at me. He looks at my stomach. He buries his face in his hands and groans, "How? What are gonna do?"

"I'm keeping it," I tell him. He looks at me, surprised. "I want to know if you want to stay with me and help me."

"How are you going to pull that off, with or without me?" he asks. "You have no food and no money."

"I'll figure it out," I say coldly. I can tell he doesn't want this.

"Anybodys," he says softly, "I'm not gonna leave you. This is just gonna be confusing." He looks at me. "You're gonna need to eat a lot." He pulls me into his arms. "You're really pregnant, huh? Anybodys, when you're older, let's get married." I look up at him. "I mean, we should if we're having a baby, right?" He smiles. "I'm not too noisy for you, am I?"

I remember the night when the guys were fooling around outside Doc's waiting for the Sharks to show up for the war council. I had said I'd never get married because it was too noisy. A-Rab had retorted I wouldn't get married 'cause I'm too ugly.

"You're not too noisy if I'm not too ugly," I tell Ice.

"You're beautiful," Ice insists holding me tightly. I snuggle against his arm and fall asleep. He won't leave me. We're gonna get married and I'll have my baby and we'll be happy. I fell asleep with that thought. I secretly wondered how the guys would react. I also wondered how I could juggle being a Jet with being a mom (and a wife!). Maybe I'd have to stop being a Jet. I didn't find that thought as horrifying as I would've thought. Quitting a gang so I could do a better job than my mom raising a kid would be worth it.

**Ice's POV**

The next morning I went to Doc's; Action and A-Rab were beating the tar out of each other. I pulled them apart. "C'mon you guys, I'm gonna have my own kid soon enough so I can't keep on babysitting you!" I sighed.

They stared. "You're havin' a kid?" Action's eyes were big and round.

"Well I'm not, but Anybodys is." I shrugged.

The room went silent. Baby John, being young and innocent, said. "Chee, congrats, Ice."

"Thanks buddy boy," I smiled.

That made the room explode. "You got Anybodys pregnant? How?" a few guys asked.

"The usual way," I drawled.

"Jeez, Ice, what happened to no sex before marriage?" Joyboy ducked to avoid my swat. "I'm jus' sayin' buddy."

After the initial shock of Anybodys being pregnant the guys congratulated me. "Ice is gonna be an old man soon, buddy boys." Mouthpiece stands on a bar stool. I throw a napkin at him and laugh.

"Is Anybodys still gonna be a Jet after she gives birth?" A-Rab asks me.

I shrug. "I dunno," I say honestly. "You can't tell with girls like her. And being pregnant is gonna make it worse."

**Epilogue: Ice's POV**

Nine months later we were in a hospital. The nurse was telling Anybodys to push. Anybodys was making snide remarks at her. I told Anybodys to listen to the nurse. Finally, she did it. "You have two healthy daughters," the nurse said.

"Two?" I croaked.

She nodded. "Twins!"

I fainted right then and there. When I woke up Anybodys was propped up on a pillow holding our daughters. "You think I'm a sissy, don't you?" I ask her.

"If I can have twins I think you can take the shock, Daddy-O." She smiled. "Daddy-O has a whole new meaning, eh? You are a daddy now."

I bend down to kiss her, and my daughters. "We never did discuss names did we?"

"Guess not," she leers at me. "You were playing with the Jets."

I shrug sheepishly. "Well, there's no time like the present."

We talk for a little while. One of the babies (the older one says the nurse) stirs and bats at Anybodys. "They're gonna have an awful lot of energy won't they?" Anybodys comments.

"With you as a mother? Of course they will!" I laugh at her scowl. "I'm kidding, Anybodys. She does have a lot of energy though. What d'you think of Sophia as a name?"

"Perfect," she tells me. "And Isabelle, for my calmer baby. What's your last name, Ice?"

I can't even remember. I shut my eyes to think. "Badica," I answer. "Wow I couldn't even remember. My first name is Emil, I can remember that at least…"

"You're Polish?" Anybodys asks.

"No, Russian. What about you?"

"Milena. I can't even remember my last name. Jeez, that's sad, huh?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Emil Badica," I say, "I've always preferred Ice as a name. Sophia and Isabelle Badica, their names sound fine."

She shrugs her shoulders. "As long as I get to keep you forever I don't care what your name sounds like. You'll always be Ice to me."

"And you'll always be Anybodys," I smile. "You could've been anybody's girl but you're mine." I kiss her, wondering if we look like the happy ending to a movie. I don't care though. I'm happy enough.

_Finis_.

**The ending got a little sappy... eh, watever. If you liked this (or read it at all) check out my other WSS story 'The Little Girl'.**


End file.
